The field of the present invention relates to beverage bottles or more particularly, to a water bottle which may be supported by a hanging device mounted on a bicycle or the like.
There are many bicycle-type water bottles currently available on the market. The most popular water bottle design is a squeezable bottle of a generally cylindrical shape which can be readily grasped by the cyclist and removed from its cage which is mounted to the bicycle frame. Once in hand, a valve on the bottle is actuated and the cyclist squeezes the bottle to expel water out through the valve.
The typical water bottle is a cylindrical shaped vessel constructed from plastic and has a single shell wall. One drawback of such a single wall design is that such a construction provides poor insulation and liquid inside the bottle is undesireably warmed by the sun and the flow of hot air against the outside of the bottle. Alternately, if the bottle contains a hot liquid, it would be undesireably cooled by the flow of cold air against the outside of the bottle.
One solution is to provide a bicycle bottle of the thermos vacuum bottle design. Such a design, however, has the drawback of being inflexible. In addition, to maintain the desired maximum outer diameter (which would fit into the standard hanging device) such a vacuum bottle design has a relatively small inner volume for liquid.
Another bottle design (for keeping the liquid cool) includes an outer covering for the standard water bottle which is porous and can be dipped in water. Once moistened, the water in the moistened outer surface evaporates keeping the water inside cool. In such a design, the outer surface must be kept moist and when it dries out, it either becomes ineffective or must be inconveniently remoistened.